Soul Rooms Never Lie
by LariaKaiba
Summary: You can't hide your true feelings forever, Eventually everyone will find out... but of course, you can still deny it. No one will believe you though


**---This is an old fic that I took down, for reasons. But Mikari got mad at me because she wanted a friend to read it. Which was a while ago but I remembered it. This goes to show that if you tell me to do something, I EVENTUALLY get around to it.**

**That being said, this story is based on an old role play chat thing between Mikari, an ex-friend (Spam), and myself. **

**Even though it brings back bad memories, it's still an ok story, and people remember it, ok only Mikari and John (my boyfriend) but they are people. **

**I dedicate this story to Mikari, because I can and it makes it like the third or forth story of mine dedicated to her. Loves Mikari! (Huggles) thanks lots for everything!**

**Warnings: OCs, possibly OOC...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Mikari Star. But I do own Laria and Yani and the quote "Soul Rooms never lie" because Spam doesn't deserve it (or anything for that matter) ---**

**Soul Rooms Never Lie**

"Stop it Lar!" Seto said as Laria petted his head.

"Nope, Lockhart" Laria said as she petted him again.

"Stop! Don't call me Lockhart!"

"Oh fine" Laria crossed her arms and pouted. Mikari pulled Seto into her arms and started petting him. Seto didn't protest to this.

"How come she gets to pet you?" Laria asked.

"She doesn't have fleas" Seto said sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"I don't have fleas!" Laria exclaimed. "Yani's the one with fleas."

Yani took this time to scratch behind her ear in a dog like way.

"Stupid mutt," Laria said.

"Hey! Don't call Yani that!" Marik yelled.

"I can call her anything I want!" Laria yelled back "she's my Yami!"

"Don't make me give you to Bakura" Marik said. Bakura grinned sadistically licking his lips.

"Like you could get me" Laria said but before she could go anywhere Marik had her handcuffed.

"HA!!!!" he said pulling her close to him. Laria could tell he was really excited about this.

"Lemme go!" Laria exclaimed trying to get the handcuffs off.

"Afraid I can't" Marik said brushing some of Laria hair away so he could nibble her neck. "You were mean to my Goddess."

"So?" Laria said trying not to moan, her neck was extremely sensitive. She tried even harder to get out of his grip. Even if she did enjoy being this close to Marik, she didn't want to show it to anyone. "Get away from me."

"Are you going to be nice?" Marik asked.

Laria glared.

"Yes"

"Good" Marik frenched Laria before letting her go "HA!"

"Ewww! It kissed me!" Laria exclaimed.

"Come now hikari you know you liked it" Yani grinned.

"I didn't" Laria said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did to" Marik said.

"Did not" Laria spat back.

"Yani, check her Soul Room" Bakura said grinning at Marik who grinned himself. Going into Laria's Soul Room proved useful. That's how they found out she had a crush on Marik in the first place, even though she still denies it. "Soul Rooms never lie"

"NO!" Laria practically shrieked as Yani disappeared into the Earrings so she could check her hikaris thoughts. A second later she came back.

"Well?" Marik asked eager to get more blackmail on Laria.

"Oh she loved the kiss" Yani told everyone "she wished it would have lasted longer."

"Not true!" Laria shrieked again. "She- she's lying!"

Seto and Bakura were dieing of laughter. Mikari was scolding Seto for laughing and Laria was standing there glaring at all of them cheeks bright red. Yani went over and stood by Marik.

"She also liked being that close to you" Yani whispered to Marik, "she wants to be closer."

"I shall remember that" Marik whispered back grinning almost psychotically.

"What are you whispering about" Laria asked not looking at Marik.

"You" Marik said causally then almost burst out laughing when Laria blushed again.

"Don't believe anything she says!" Laria said irritably "she always lies"

"Yani-Chan would never lie to me" Marik said pulling Yani into a passionate kiss. Yani smiled into the kiss then stuck her hand down Marik's pants, just trying to make her hikari jealous. Marik gasped and broke the kiss.

"Yani!"

Yani grinned and removed her hand from his pants looking over at her hikari. Laria was trying to avoided there eyes. She glared and went over to Seto. Yani shrugged and pounced on Marik, kissing him.

Laria smacked Seto with her band folder and soon as she got close enough to him.

"Ow!"

"Don't smack my Bishie!" Mikari said quickly hugging Seto.

"Tell him not to laugh at me" Laria said.

"Better not let Ryou find out about that kiss Lar." Seto teased.

"Ryou doesn't care" Laria pouted, "He thinks it's sweet"

"Well it is cute" Mikari said, still hugging Seto.

"I don't care how cute it is, I still don't like him."

There was a moan from the corner. They looked over at the two Yami's making out in the corner. Marik's shirt was pulled up so his back was exposed. Yani was tracing his sensitive carvings with her tongue. Laria rolled her eyes, the pair couldn't keep there hands off each other for more then five minutes. Mikari was just smiling.

"Ick! Do we really have to see that!?" Seto exclaimed. Marik opened his eyes and Yani looked up.

"If you don't want to see, then don't look." Marik said then moaned as Yani ran a hand down his back then backed off. Marik pouted a little.

"Well can't you at least go to another room and do that?" Seto complained.

"No, we like it out here" Yani said, Seto glared at them.

"Be nice Bishie" Mikari started petting him again, Laria petted him too.

"Lar!! Cut it out!"

Laria stopped.

"I'm so unloved" she muttered.

"Ooo fun" Marik said looking at Mikari and Seto. He went over and started petting Bakura. Yani followed, petting Marik. Marik started purring.

"Cute!" Mikari said looking over at the Yami's. Bakura reached over and started petting Yani. She closed her eyes a little. Laria was sitting in the corner.

"I'm so very unloved."

Marik looked up smirking. He got up, to the disproval of his other two koibitos. He went over and stood over Laria.

"I can make you feel loved."

"No! I don't need to feel loved" Laria said crossing her arms over her chest. "Especially by you!"

"Come on" Marik drawled, "You know you want to"

"No I don't" Laria said turning away from him.

"You can't deny your feelings for ever"

"I can, and I will"

Marik sighed and picked Laria up.

"Rape! Rape!" Laria screamed trying to get away from Marik.

"Can't rape the willing, hikari" Yani said as she watched Marik carrying Laria off to the other room.

"Help, police, murder" Marik said lazily as Laria continued to struggle. They went into the other room; Marik closed the door behind him.

- - - -

Sometime later Marik and Laria reappeared. Laria's hair was messed up and Marik's was more disheveled then usual, if that was possible. Marik sat back down next to Yani and Bakura. Laria crawled into his lap.

"Some one's close all of a sudden." Bakura chuckled.

"Yup" Marik said running his fingers though Laria's hair. Laria didn't say anything and nuzzled Marik's chest. "Hey Yani"

"What?"

"Your hikaris awesome in bed." Marik said loud enough so that Seto would hear. He looked up wide eyed, Laria blushed, "She's almost as good as you koi."

"Ok, that was something I really didn't want to know" Seto said disgusted. Laria looked up at Marik.

"You're awesome to Marik-Chan" Laria smiled then kissed him passionately.

"And you said you didn't love him" Yani said

"I don't"

"That's not what you said five minutes ago" Marik grinned as he leaned down to eagerly kiss and lick Laria's neck. Laria gasped in extreme pleasure.

"Marik" Laria moaned, "You don't need tell everyone that"

"Of course" Marik said "it's the truth"

"No its not" Laria pouted.

"Are you ever going to admit that you love me?" Marik asked.

"Yes, just not out loud" Laria said. Marik sighed and wrapped his arms around Laria.

"You're so hopeless hikari" Yani said shaking her head. Laria just grinned and laid her head on Marik's shoulder. "Completely hopeless"

_**FIN**_

**---There's my crappy story.**

**Some explanations (because I can):**

**Lar is Seto's nick name for Lar. See that! SETO'S nickname, which means, simply this, no one else can call me that.**

**Lockhart is Laria's nick name for Seto. It comes from the Harry Potter book series, number two, The Chamber of Secrets. You know Professor Lockhart, the one with the ego problem... exactly like Seto.**

**Yani had fleas back in Ancient Egypt, and in present time. But they annoyed Marik and Bakura to much and they gave her a flea bath to get rid of them, but then Seto made Virtual Fleas for her, and now they can't be killed. **

**Marik is the Sex God, and Yani is his Sex Goddess**

**Oh and for those who don't know French, Fin mean End---**


End file.
